Le soin
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Ubicada en tLC. Dohko representa todo lo que Shion no es, por eso el Santo de Aries siempre lo ha considerado su cura, su salvación. Rating M.
1. Prologue

Antes que nada: Este fanfic está ubicado en la época de "_the Lost Canvas",_ es decir en la anterior Guerra Santa contra Hades. Iré haciendo aclaraciones según avancen los capítulos. En este, basta con decir que el título significa "_La cura__"_ y que _Albafica _fue el Santo de Piscis de esa época. Espero recibir comentarios de algunas personas, ya que tengo muchas expectativas con esta historia. ¡Ah, por cierto! Clasificaré esto como M, porque habrá una que otra cosilla fuerte como sexo y sangre. ¿Qué más? Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que Masami Kurumada es el dueño total y absoluto.

**Le soin.**

**Prólogo.**

_**Por:**_ _Time traveler, Joe._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mis rodillas se encontraban flexionadas con el cadáver de Albafica situado enfrente, y las mejillas ya húmedas por derramar tantas lágrimas. Mi cabello verdusco cubría su armadura de oro, mientras mi boca profería, sin represión alguna, insultos hacia el omnipotente Hades y a su asqueroso juez Minos, el causante de esta tragedia.

—¡Juro que le arrancaré las entrañas a ese perro, cuando lo tenga enfrente!

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando incesantes por mi rostro, en cantidades sólo equivalentes con mi ira.

Una nueva Guerra Santa se cernía sobre nosotros y de antemano sabía que los Santos de Athena comenzarían a morir uno por uno. Que nos llenaríamos de un luto jamás superado en nuestras vidas, o lo que pudiera quedar de ellas.

Estaba más que enterado de aquello, pero el ver morir a Albafica de Piscis, hacía a mi ser despedazarse poco a poco.

_Albafica_, el amor cuya carne jamás llegué a poseer. Sus cabellos tan celestes como el cielo despejado en verano, junto a esa piel tan blanca como el alma de un infante y esa boca tan rosada, cuyo sabor nunca llegué a percibir. No cabe duda que extrañaría todos sus atributos físicos y más que eso.

Deseé hacerlo mío tantas veces, pero él siempre se apartaba de las personas con una sonrisa tímida diciendo que era peligroso para los demás, diciendo que su sangre envenenada podía ser mortal para mí, su único amor.

Las yemas de mis dedos heridos seguían aferrándose a su armadura cubierta en sangre parcialmente coagulada. Mis ojos seguían vertiendo el líquido tibio de las lágrimas en su rostro. Me encontraba observando sus ojos, aun cuando estos ya habían perdido el resplandor de vida.

—¡Al-Albafica!

No volvería a escucharlo mencionar mi nombre con esas palabras pacíficas y ese contralto en su voz.

Podía asegurar que mis gemidos de dolor se escuchaban por todos los alrededores, pero eso me importaba menos que un jodido cacahuate.

—¡¿Por qué tenías qué morir?!

Tenía la frente pegada al tórax dorado de mi amor difunto y fue por eso que no vi ni escuché los pasos de aquel hombre que se acercaba. No logré darme cuenta de su presencia hasta que se arrodilló a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus dedos. _Dohko de Libra_, mi inspiración y mi ilusión en la adolescencia. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban un gesto piadoso, reflejaban auténtico dolor. Sus ojos...

_Mi Dohko. _Siempre _mi cura_.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Extendí la mano izquierda de Shion y lo acerqué a mí, colocando con delicadeza sus húmedas mejillas entre mis dos palmas.

—Albafica murió protegiendo la villa de Rodorio y protegiendo el Santuario —le dije contestando a la pregunta hecha a la nada, minutos antes.

Limpié las lágrimas en sus ojos con la suavidad de mi capa y busqué su mirada. Su garganta ya había dejado de proferir esos desgarradores gritos.

—Esa fue su voluntad —continué—. Proteger a los aldeanos y a sus compañeros, proteger a Athena y salvar a _su amor_.

Musitó, entrecortadamente, mi nombre y se abalanzó hacia mi hombro derecho, buscando consolación. Su cosmos emanaba una sensación de extremo pesar, el cual hacía mi alma partirse en dos.

—Lo único que nos queda por hacer es honrar a su espíritu, quemando su cuerpo y dándole una despedida digna de un Santo de Oro —seguí con el tono profundo en mi voz—. Pero hay que luchar por hacer lo mismo que él, proteger a quienes están a nuestro lado, sobre todo a aquellos que son débiles e inexpertos.

Juntos, regresamos el cuerpo del Santo de Piscis al Santuario en donde los sirvientes se harían cargo de él para el funeral nocturno. Cuando la noticia se extendió por todo el lugar y llegó hasta oídos de Athena, pude sentir su la tristeza que experimentaba, aunque jamás vi su rostro ni escuché su voz, pero su cosmos de amargura se extendió a lo largo de los Templos de los Caballeros.

—Si deseas llorar hazlo, pero prométeme que tratarás de sonreír en los siguientes días.

—¡Lo único que quiero es deshacerme de Hades y de sus malditos gusanos a los cuales él llama, orgulloso, Estrellas Oscuras!

Estaba consciente de que las heridas de Shion sólo sanarían con el paso del tiempo. Atraje su cabeza hacia mi cuerpo para que descansara allí. Pasaron dos horas en las cuales ni siquiera una sola palabra o quejido salió de su boca y su mirada se encontraba perdida, buscando razones y explicaciones a la muerte de Albafica.

Shion siempre supo de mis sentimientos por él. Nunca se lo dije, sino que mis acciones siempre han hablado por mí. Cuando llegó aquella tarde en la que me dijo que Albafica y él habían comenzado una relación, no me quedó más que resignarme. Pero ahora...

Ahora que el Santo de Piscis se ha ido...

Ahora...

Será cuestión de tiempo si eso llega a suceder.

**Fin del prólogo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Como nota final les quiero decir que estoy buscando un beta para mis historias. Si hay alguien interesado por favor mándenme un PM, please, please.


	2. Chapitre un

¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo trayéndoles este primer capítulo, ya que el anterior se consideró un prólogo. A las maravillosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme reviews se los agradezco infinitamente, por lo que este capi va para ellas: **SuperDesdemona** y **cyberiabronzesaint**. Aclaraciones para este: _Sysiphus_: Santo de Sagitario, _Asmita_: Santo de Virgo. Creo que es todo por este, ahora disfruten la historia y les pido que dejen un comentarillo para saber que aun hay gente leyendo.

**Le soin.**

**Chapitre un.**

_Por time traveler Joe._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Una extraña niebla púrpura había cubierto el lugar a tal grado que ni siquiera podía mirarse las manos o el resto del cuerpo. Hasta los inagotables destellos de su armadura, considerados por muchos por poseer un brillo comparable al de la piel del Dios Helios, quedaban totalmente opacados por semejante oscuridad.

No se explicaba cómo era que esa niebla había llegado a ese lugar. ¿Acaso era obra de los Espectros del Dios del Inframundo?

Pero cómo era posible que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido minutos atrás ni cómo había llegado ahí? Sólo recordaba verse rodeado por la oscuridad y eso era todo. O tal vez el Espectro al que se enfrentaba le había dado un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que le había hecho perder la memoria.

Volvió a buscarse las manos o las piernas, pero no podía verlas ni sentirlas. Pasaron varios segundos más de aplastante desesperación y comenzó a percibir algo pesado en lo que parecían ser sus extremidades superiores. Sí . Seguía sin verlas, pero podía sentir un peso descansando en ellas. ¿Qué era eso?

El tiempo se movía a una velocidad metálica y eso le castraba en lo más profundo. Por la piel del rostro le corrían enormes gotas de sudor salado y tenía la garganta parcialmente obstruida.

¡Maldición! Lo mejor era controlarse, sino caería en la demencia total. Era un Santo dorado, después de todo.

Poco a poco, y como escuchando a sus plegarias, la niebla purpúrea comenzó a dispersarse como si se hubiese tratado de agua estancada empezando a moverse libremente. El panorama a su alrededor pudo ser visualizado con claridad y ya observaba a sus cabellos castaños y algo rizados sobresalir en la parte superior del campo visual. La armadura de Libra iba recobrando el brillo habitual, por lo que se sentía más aliviado.

Al recordar el objeto pesado descansando sobre sus brazos volteó a verlos en unas pocas milésimas de segundo. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta que había un cadáver encima de sus extremidades. Un cadáver completamente cubierto por sangre oscura y gelatinosa.

Su rostro era tan delicado como el de una mujer y su piel tan pálida y seca, cuando en vida había sido tan brillante y rosada.

—¡¿Shi-Shion?!

Acarició el rostro del Santo de Aries y lo colocó entre su pecho, pero por más que lo intentó ya era tarde, esos ojos habían perdido el brillo de la vida horas antes. No haba nada que se pudiera hacer. Shion de Aries hab´´ia muerto en batalla, como la mayor a de los Caballeros en el Santuario.

Sintió la frecuencia cardíaca aumentarle súbitamente y una presión en su cabeza, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos. Exhaló aliviado al darse cuenta que las imágenes anteriores habían sido sólo una pesadilla.

—Mi Shion...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Athena les había encomendado la tarea, por medio de la voz del Patriarca, de hacerse cargo de un ejército de Espectros menores que se acercaban al Santuario. En realidad no les había costado mucho trabajo deshacerse de ellos. Todos habían sido unos débiles y cobardes que imploraron por su vida y hasta juraron volverse al lado de la Diosa para que no los asesinaran.

—¡Imbéciles! —musitó Shion mientras atinaba cientos de puñetazos a la velocidad de la luz a su blanco.

Habían caído más Santos dorados. Aldebarán y Asmita habáan sacrificado sus vidas, inclusive Sysiphus tenía una herida mortal y se encontraba en estado de coma. Era doloroso tan sólo verlo de esa manera. La cosa se estaba poniendo tensa en el Santuario y todo parecía ir peor. Reinaba un aire de impotencia en dicho lugar.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el Santo de Aries con rabia y sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a arderle cuando recordó la imagen de Albafica el Santo de Piscis. La imagen de Albafica, su amor impasible. Muerto y totalmente cubierto por sangre negra.

Dohko, por su parte, le miraba de reojo con un gesto de evidente preocupación. Desde ese suceso su amigo se mostraba irritable y pesimista todo el tiempo, a veces lloraba y maldecía constantemente. Incluso le había faltado al respeto al Patriarca _Sage_.

El alma de Shion había sido arrancada sin compasión y eso era algo que le hacía sentirse impotente. El no poder ayudarlo le enloquecía.

—¡Shion, cuidado!

Unos de los Espectros, entre toda esa montaña de cadáveres aun se encontraba vivo y había alzado un dedo para lanzarle un rayo a Shion, un halo de luz oscura que le atravesaría el pecho. Pero Shion se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y había reaccionado tarde.

Dohko comenzó a moverse lo más pronto que pudo por evitar que el caballero de cabellos verdes fuera lastimado. No podía dejar que esa pesadilla suya se volviera realidad. Por más que se moviera le parecía que todo se movía con una lentitud desesperante. Las piernas le pesaban. Tal vez no lo lograría.

No.

Intentó moverse aun más rápido y sinti como si los tendones y las articulaciones de las piernas estuvieran a punto de salírsele de su lugar. Llegó junto a Shion y con un movimiento brusco lo tiró al suelo. Justo a tiempo para recibir el rayo que estuvo a punto de asesinarlo. Para recibirlo de lleno en el abdomen.

Shion actuó tan pronto como pudo y terminó con el Espectro que ya agonizaba. Volteó a ver al otro, horrorizado, y se levantó del suelo al cual había sido empujado. Para su suerte, el Santo de Libra no había sido herido de gravedad.

—¡Do-Dohko! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

—S-sí —le contestó con una sonrisa amplia—, fue sólo un raspón.

—Tonto..., ¿cómo que "sólo un raspón"? Si estás sangrando —ambos comenzaron a reír y Dohko tuvo que retirarse la armadura para que su amigo le detuviera la hemorragia.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había pasado el atardecer cuando Dohko ya tenía la herida en el abdomen cubierta con vendas blancas. Shion había decidido tomar un baño para quitarse toda la sangre y mugre de la batalla horas antes.

Cuando el Santo de Aries salió del baño, su cuerpo no estaba cubierto por una sola ropa y el Santo de Libra no pudo evitar mirar cada detalle de su desnudez.

El caballero de cabellos castaños sintió que su pulso comenzó a acelerársele y una creciente excitación se le formó bajo la tela del pantalón. El de cabellos verdes notó el cambio de color de su amigo y decidió acercarse a besarlo.

Shion le acarició la mejilla a su amigo, quien yacía recostado en el suelo, pero Dohko volteó el rostro enseguida. Estaba más que claro que deseaba sentir los labios de su amigo junto a los suyos, pero esa no era la manera. Más que sentir sus labios, deseaba primero, tener su corazón.

—¡Llevo meses de maldito celibato, Dohko, y en medio de esta estúpida guerra entre Dioses, sólo Zeus sabe cuándo volveré a tocar la piel de otro hombre! —le espetó el Caballero de Aries.

—Estás blasfemando contra los dioses del Olimpo, Shion. Y eso se penaliza en este lugar.

—¿Es que acaso no ves que me importa un jodido cacahuate, Dohko? Sólo es otra guerra infantil. Lo que realmente quiero es acostarme con alguien, por qué no puedes cumplir mi deseo y hacerme tuyo?

—Porque sabes que lo que en realidad quiero no es poseer tu cuerpo...

Dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa breve, Shion se acercó de nuevo al otro.

—Mi Dohko, sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti, mi más bello amigo.

—Sí, pero no es amor.

El moreno no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No estaba dispuesto a calentarle la cama al otro cada vez que sintiera ganas. Se dio cuenta de que su guerra estaba más que perdida y decidió salir de la primera casa.

—¡Si no puedes complacerme tú entonces ir a buscarlo en la casa de otro santo dorado!

Shion se cubrió con solo un pantaón y decidió ir a algún lugar a buscar a un Caballero dispuesto a complacerlo.

Dohko llegó a la casa de Libra minutos después. Se dirigió, con la cabeza repleta de sentimientos de rabia e insatisfacción, a uno de los rincones más oscuros de su templo.

Se bajó los pantalones tan rápido como pudo y cuando colocó la mano derecha en su intimidad sintió que esa frstración era algo que tenía que descargar. Comenzó a mover su miembro de arriba hacia abajo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya no podía detenerse.

¡Estúpido Shion! No estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando sus molestos cambios de carácter. Aunque en esos momentos lo detestaba, decidió seguir su estimulándose con la imagen del Caballero de Aries desnudo, en su cabeza.

—¡Ah!

Tenía que aprender que estaba mal utilizar a las personas a su antojo. Y peor, utilizarlas de esa manera. Dohko no pensaba seguir auxiliándolo cada vez que se le antojara.

—¡Gaah!

Se encontraba a paso de llegar al inminente orgasmo. Sintió una corriente tibia recorrer su cuerpo y un sinfín de contracciones en su miembro le hicieron gemir en voz alta.

—¡Aah!

Decidió silenciarse, puesto que sus gemidos retumbaban por todo el templo. Su vientre se encontraba cubierto por ese fluido viscoso y blanquecino, pero ya no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pararse a limpiarlo. Sin duda, el mejor orgasmo en tanto tiempo.

Se quedó mirando a las estrellas y así, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


End file.
